Josiah Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Lauren Duggar (June 30, 2018 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Bella (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 16 biological nephews & nieces Dwain Swanson & Lana Swanson (parents-in-law) 8 brothers & sisters-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Josiah Matthew Duggar (born August 28, 1996) is the eighth child and fourth son of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He is the brother of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. He is the husband of Lauren Duggar and the father of their child, Bella. Early life Josiah Matthew Duggar was born on August 28, 1996, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He was the couple's eighth child, and they went on to have eleven more children after him. Josiah was often said to be a playful child, and was often seen playing pranks on his family. He had a close bond with his younger sister, Joy-Anna, as a child and the two were often found playing together. Josiah was homeschooled growing up. He took the test to get his GED in 2014, at seventeen years old. His family had a graduation party to celebrate this event. Like most children, Josiah was assigned chores growing up, which the family called "jurisdictions". In 2004, one of Josiah's jurisditions was taking out the trash. In 2011, Josiah's jurisdictions including cleaning the bathrooms. It is likely that Josiah was freed all jurisdiction duties when he began his courtship, as his sisters had previously been when beginning their courtships. By 2001, Josiah's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. It is likely that Josiah was a younger buddy in this system, at least for a short time. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Josiah was not assigned to a buddy group. Josiah began taking piano lessons from Ruth Anita Anderson, who he and his siblings referred to as "Nana", as a young child. He also took violin lessons. As an adult, Josiah has been seen playing the cello, but it is unknown when he learned this instrument. In 2006, as featured on one of the TV specials, Josiah and his family moved into a new home in Springdale, Arkansas. The family made a point of doing much of the work on the house themselves, seeing it as a learning opportunity for their children. In this house, Josiah was given a dormitory-style room with his brothers. In late 2009, after his sister Josie was born premature, Josiah moved with his family into the Cornish House in Little Rock, Arkansas, to be closer to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). Once Josie was healthy enough to leave the NICU, Josiah and his family moved back home. In 2010, Josiah was an extra on the film Courageous, but he did not make it into the film's final cut. Thanks to the reality show, Josiah has been able to take a number of vacations as a teenager and young adult. Notable vacation locations include Disneyland, New York City, Niagara Falls, Scotland, Ireland, London, Israel, China, and Japan. Personal life Courtship to Marjorie On April 6, 2015, Josiah entered a courtship with Marjorie Jackson. The two met when her mother taught Spanish classes to Josiah and his siblings. Although Marjorie says she fell for Josiah almost immediately, he did not begin to fall for her until the two went on a mission trip to El Salvador in December of 2014. This courtship was announced to the public on April 13, 2015. The courtship was scheduled to be featured on the show 19 Kids and Counting, but the show was cancelled before this could happen. On August 5, 2015, the couple announced that they had ended their courtship. According to a statement by Josiah on March 9, 2016, it was Marjorie who chose to end the courtship. Although it was speculated that this break-up was a direct result of the scandals regarding Josiah's oldest brother, Joshua, this was never confirmed. Courtship to Lauren Josiah surprised Lauren Swanson by showing up during a girl's night out with some of his siblings and asking her to enter an official courtship, which she said yes to. The two publicly announced their courtship on January 23, 2018, on the Duggar family's website. Engagement On March 5, 2018, Josiah announced on the Duggar family website that he and Lauren Swanson were engaged. He proposed on Lauren's family's property, in the same place where Lauren's parents got engaged. Marriage Josiah married Lauren Swanson on June 30, 2018, at John Brown University's Cathedral of the Ozarks in Siloam Springs, Arkansas. His best man was his brother Joseph, and his groomsmen were his brothers Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, and James, his brother-in-law, Austin, one of new future brothers-in-law, and a friend, with one of his new brothers-in-law as his ring bearer. Fatherhood Josiah and Lauren were expecting a child, but suffered a miscarriage in October 2018. They affectionately called the baby Asa. On May 20, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their second child, due in the Fall of 2019. On June 25, 2019, they revealed that they are expecting a girl. Their daughter, Bella Milagro was born on November 8, 2019, at 5:24 p.m., weighing 6 pounds and 5 ounces, measuring 18.5 inches long. Career Josiah is said to currently be working in real estate maintenance for his father. He has also been seen on social media training to get his pilot's license. Gallery Josiah-Baby.jpg|Josiah as a baby. Josiah.jpg Josiah_Matthew.jpg Josiah1.jpg Josiah_Duggar-New.png JosiahLauren-Courting.jpg|Courtship announcement. JosiahLauren-Engaged.png|Engagement announcement. JosiahLauren-Married.jpg|The Duggar Family. JosiahLauren-Wedding1.png JosiahLauren-Wedding2.png JosiahLauren-Wedding3.png JosiahLauren-Wedding4.png JosiahLauren-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JosiahLauren-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. Josiah-August19.jpg|Josiah in August 2019. Josiah-September19.jpg|Josiah in September 2019. Josiah-Lauren-Baby.jpg|Josiah, Lauren and baby Bella. Category:Duggars Category:Married Category:Parents